Helping Hand
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Everyone needs a Helping Hand sometimes


As Shannon's lightly walked onto the concrete roof she noticed the blonde girl's small frame slowly loving as she could hear the sobbing coming from the girl that they had been trying to talk to for an hour, she didn't want to keep going on with life anymore. Shannon walked up to her carefully, her feet making a small sound against the concrete, calling the girls name before walking any further

"Jennifer" said Shannon stopping about ten metre's away from her

"Yeah," said Jennifer turning her head around her face was smeared with makeup as the tears leaked down her face, behind the makeup her brown eyes now stained with red from the tears.

"Please come away from the edge," said Shannon trying to coax the girl to get of the ledge of the twenty metre building that held dozens of on lookers below that where watching every unfolding moment

"No, I don't want to do this anymore, just leave me alone," she said throwing her tanned brown hands behind her head as she was getting agitated

"I can't do that Jennifer, can I come closer and talk to you?" said Shannon still standing in the same position, her brown hair swirling around her head as she watched the small girl with her blue eyes

"Only if you promise not to try and pull me away" she replied noticing Shannon nodding her head as she walked closer sitting two metre's away from Jennifer on the edge of the building that lead to a bloody death if fallen off

"Why are you doing this?" said Shannon looking over at the girl as Stella held her position at the door that lead them too the roof nodding her head as she watched the events that where unfolding with her lapel camera watching every movement between the two on the ledge of the building

"I can't deal with this anymore any of it" said Jennifer placing her hands beside her legs.

"What can't you deal with?" said Shannon trying to get the girls attention

"Him being near me, everyone thinking I am a liar, not believing me about what he did too me" said Jennifer as even more tears ran down her face, her body tense as she removed her hands and placed them on her forearms rubbing violently on her skin

"I don't know what you mean" said Shannon worry evident in her voice as she watched the girl rubbing her arms red, suddenly Leon's voice came through the radio

"Shannon, I just got the report from the archives, Jennifer was sexually assaulted three months ago for eight months by another student at her school called Damon" said Leon his voice full of pity for the young girl

"Thanks Leon, Jennifer do you mean what happened with Damon?," Shannon watched Jennifer flinch at his name before more tears spilled from her eyes, she removed her hands from her forearms and placed them tightly around her middle her breathing coming more rapid

"don't say his name" said Jennifer her voice harsh but laced with sadness, holding on to her middle even tighter as though she was trying to hold herself together, Shannon noticed the nasty red lines that ran along her wrists and a bruise just below her elbow that was purple as Leon's voice came through the radio again

"Shannon, the school just gave me Jennifer's file, she has been beaten twice in the last couple of months by her peers, her counsellor gave us access to her records when she heard what was happening one of her friends has been reporting cuts on her wrists, she has been physically harming herself and not eating and such" said Leon sadness laced his voice, looking over the reports his face not his usual happiness but now sorrow for the girl hoping that she could get away from this and start over

"Jennifer I know it feels hard right now but it does get better" said Shannon before she kept going "You need to be strong you have been strong enough to survive the assaults, you can survive the rest if you give yourself a chance to heal" said Shannon Jennifer nodded her head a little, her blonde hair still wiping around her face as dark clouds starting to come over the top's of the buildings

"I don't want this anymore, My life for the last two years has been hell, my own personal hell, the one person I thought I could trust left me saying that I was a slut" said Jennifer letting her head fall forward as her body started to shake again as more tears started leaking, letting them fall onto her blue jeans and covered her white t-shirt

"Jennifer listen too me, you did nothing wrong okay, what he did to you was not your fault. Sometimes people hurt us too make themselves feel better," said Shannon as she let her own memories float through her mind as she did so her body automatically her body recoiling at the thoughts as her own tear fell down her face before wiping it away before the teenager could see, she needed to be strong for the girl to be a rock for her

"You don't know how I feel," said Jennifer before speaking again "how many times have you rehearsed these words?," growled Jennifer, her body stiff as she leant forward

"Jennifer I need you to understand that I haven't ever practiced these lines okay, I personally went through something similar when I was a teenager, at the time I thought that I couldn't do anything anymore I thought that suicide was the only answer but it isn't I got help from the police and the counsellor, look where I am now" said Shannon as Jennifer nodded again, letting her body un-tense as she let the words sink in, Shannon let her body un-tense as she saw the change in the girl

"If I walk away now, will you help me?" said Jennifer rethinking her decision, looking over at Shannon watching as Shannon nodded

"Yes I will help you with whatever you need" said Shannon truthfully, watching hopefully as she saw the girl relax further before speaking again

"Okay" said Jennifer pulling her legs from the other side of the wall pulling her body away from the wall, Shannon walked over too her, Shannon wrapped her arms around the girl who started crying, Stella walked forward nodding at Shannon and placing a blanket around the girls shoulder protecting her from the cold winds.

Four weeks later Shannon had let Jennifer move in with her since her family had kicked her out, Shannon had been making her go to regular counselling sessions and everything was looking up for the two, Shannon had felt happier since she had said that Jennifer could live with her finally getting her money problems sorted out and Lawson finally admitting there feelings for each other.


End file.
